


confusion and feelings and everything in between

by DankMemes_BrokenDreams



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Dorks, Dorks in Love, Fluff, I needed to write something fluffly, M/M, No Angst, No Spoilers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i dont think, im not dead, oblivious momota kaito
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 08:50:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17998733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DankMemes_BrokenDreams/pseuds/DankMemes_BrokenDreams
Summary: IM NOT DEADbut damn it's been a while. I've been working on something very angsty, so I needed to write something fluffyenjoy this soft oneshot!





	confusion and feelings and everything in between

he first time it happened, Kaito was in the garden.

He was bored, insanely bored, and tried to hang out with Shuichi. It turned out that the detective was working on a case, and really needed to be focused. Then, he decided to attempt to hang out with Maki. She was busy to, for reasons she didn't specify. 

Fortunately, he had found someone to hang out with. 

Unfortunately, that person was Kokichi. 

They had wandered aimlessly around the school, looking for something to do, and decided to go out to the garden. The grass was soft against their feet, being expertly cared for by the ultimate gardener. There were flowers and branches scattered around, making a lovely aesthetic.

"So, Momota-chan, what are we doing here? It's stupid and hot outside." 

"Oh cmon. The sun is great for you!"

"But I get sunburnt sooooo easily! I'm practically a vampire!" 

"Yeah, yeah. You're a brat too."

"Nishishi~" Kokichi laughed, putting his hands behind his head. They continued to walk through the area. They were silent, but it wasn't awkward. 

"Hey," Kaito spoke up, wanting to start a conversation, "what's the stupidest thing you've done at school?"

"You, if I'm lucky~" Kokichi winked, smirking. 

"H-hey! What the fuck?!" Kaito yelled, face heating up immediately.

"Nishishi, don't act so offended. Everyone would love to fu-uwah!" Kokichi tripped over a branch, falling on his face. "Ow..." Kaito laughed out loud, before holding out his hand.

"You alright?" Kokichi nodded his head, face flushed red. 

(It was actually kinda cute)

"But to answer your question, one time...I was walking in the hallway, listening to music, and I started to sing along. The music was coming from my Ipod and I had headphones in. Yeah...not my proudest moment. And it was in middle school too. I never lived it down."

Kaito couldn't help it, he burst out laughing. 

"H-hey, don't be so mean!" Kokichi yelled, crocodile tears welling up in his eyes. Kaito laughed harder at that, making the shorter boy crack a smile. "O-Kay!~ but down you need to tell me yours!" 

"Oh god..." The astronaut responded, rubbing his head with his free hand (the other hand was still gripping Kokichi's). "There's probably too many to count." 

"Yeah, yeah. I was expecting that, actually. Just tell me onnnneeee?"

"I told my entire school that an owl ate food through its ear...that was fun." 

"Oh my god, I need to hear the full story right now!" 

So Kaito told him about how stupid he was in elementary school. Then, while they were both laughing...

Kokichi SNORTED

And oh my god it was the most adorable thing Kaito had heard in his LIFE.

Then it happened.  
Kaito's heart started racing, his face heated up, and his stomach did this weird twirl thing

What

The fuck

Is this

He quickly told Kokichi that he had to go (earning a confused look from the boy), and sprinted back to his dorm. A few minutes later, the feeling vanished.

The second time it happened, Kaito was walking in the hallway.

Kokichi wasn't having a good day. That much was obvious. He was quiet, but was really snappy when someone tried to ask him if he was ok. He was walking through the hallways, head hanging low. Kaito knew it was up to him to make Kokichi's mood better. The astronaut sprinted up behind him, and wrapped his arm around his shoulder.

"H-huh?!" 

"Hey, Ouma! Wanna play some Mario Kart?" Kokichi looked up, and made eye contact with Kaito. 

"No, I'm ok."

And

He smiled

It was a genuine smile too, not like the normal bratty smiled he shared so often. It made Kaito's heart pound in his chest. He felt the same symptoms.  
"A-ah, ok." He sprinted into the closest bathroom, and locked himself in a stall.

"What the hell is happening to me?..." He whispered to himself.

The third time it happened, Kaito was done. 

He was sitting in bed, unable to sleep. His mind was wandering from space, to his classmates, and everything in between. Then, lo and behold, Kaito began to think about Kokichi. The way his hair framed his face so perfectly, the way his eyes twinkled when he smiled genuinely, the way he brought light to everyone in his own special way...  
His face heated up, tinting his cheeks a bright red. His heart was pounding, and there were butterflies in his stomach.

Fuck.

He leaped off of his bed and sprinted down the hallway. He stopped in front of Shuichis dorm room. His knuckles hurt because of how hard he knocked, pounding on the door.

"Momota-Kun?" Shuichi asked drowsily, rubbing his eyes. "What are you doing here? And at this time?"  
"I need your help!"

"Help with what?"

And Kaito wanted to spill it all right then and there. His thoughts about Kokichi, the stuff he feels when he's with him, everything. But the only thing he could blurt out in his overtired mind was,  
"Feelings!" Shuichi laughed in response, letting the other boy into his room.

"What kind of feelings, Momota-kun?" 

"Just...sometimes my heart rate picks up...my face gets all blushy...I get sweaty, and there's butterflies in my stomach! And it always happens with one specific person!" Shuichi was silent for a solid minute. He just stared at the astronaut, eyes wide and disbelieving. Then, he whispered,

"Oh my god, I thought you two were dating." 

"Wh-what?"

"You and Ouma-kun. You're not...oh my god." 

"What?!"

"Momota-kun! You're in love with Ouma-kun!" 

"WHAT?!" Shuichi chuckled at his friends obliviousness. He, Kaede, Maki, and Rantaro all thought that the pair were dating. But, it turns out, Kaito wasn't even aware he had a crush.  
"Those...symptoms you're having...they're all signs of a crush." Kaito sighed, hanging his head. Somehow, he already knew this, subconsciously.

"What should I do, Shuichi? I know for sure Ouma doesn't like me back..." Shuichi couldn't help but crack a smile at that.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah! He'd never fall for someone like me!"

"Are you really sure? Why don't you ask him tomorrow?" Kaito resigned to his fate and agreed. He might as well, it wouldn't go anywhere anyway. 

"Alright then, thanks Shuichi! I'll see you tomorrow!" He leapt up, and walked out of his best friends dorm. After a few steps, he returned to his own dorm. He flopped on the bed and fell asleep.

The fourth time it happened, Kaito was terrified.

He had managed to catch up with Kokichi while he was walking in the garden.

"Hey! Hey! Ouma fucking Kokichi!" 

"Hmmm?~ can I help you, Momota-chan?"

"I need to talk to you." They had stopped walking, now standing in the middle of the courtyard.

"O-ooooh? About what?" 

"I..." Kaito was really scared, really really scared. 

"Spit it out, Momota-chan!~" Kokichi was scared too.

"I like you, ok?! I like you a lot, like I want to date you and be with you!" He breathed out, panting slightly from his confession. He squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the inevitable rejection. 

"I...I like you too!~" Kokichi giggled out of relief. He wrapped his arms around the taller boys neck and hugged him. Kaito laughed and hugged him back.

Hugged his boyfriend back.

The astronaut nuzzled his face into the smaller boys head. His face heated up, but he didn't care. 

He was just so happy at that moment, nothing else seemed to matter besides the boy in his arms


End file.
